Aaron and Robert One Shots
by Chloe67
Summary: Some Robron one shots! :) let me know any requests :)


Hey guys. I know it's been a long time since I continued my stories but at the moment I don't really have time. These little one shots should be easier to continue with, with driving and a levels writing these keeps me sane! I do plan on carrying on save me, but if anyone wants to adopt it I'm open to offers! Just pop me a comment and I'll get back to you.

Anyway, here's some one shots of Aaron and Robert.

* * *

A winter's night

 **From the recent story line airing next week, Robert finds Aaron planning to run away as he's found out his mum has been dating his dad in secret. Aaron collapses with Sepsis and Robert finds out he has been self-harming again.**

* * *

The night was cold, and not the nice kind of cold either. This was a kind of cold that clung to your bones and penetrated you to your core. Aaron pulled his coat tighter around him, but it didn't stop his increasing shivering. But the cuts on his stomach were searing hot as they rubbed against the course material of his jumper. He relished it. His arms shook as he pulled his heavy hold all over his shoulder, plunging his hands deeps into his pockets, he set off through the village.

He had to leave. He had to get out. He couldn't believe his mum could be so stupid.

No, that was a lie. He knew she could be that stupid. He was just too naive to admit it.

To naïve to believe he had found safety in this village. Away from that man. Away from what he had done. To believe his mother would protect him. No one could protect him. He was on his own in this world, and that was how it must be.

Aaron knew he should get a far away from this place as fast as he can, before anyone realises he's gone for good.

He can't tell his mum, she would try and stop him. She would probably bring… him with her.

He couldn't tell Paddy. He would want to know why. He couldn't tell him why. Couldn't admit his weakness.

There was one person who he wanted to tell though. One who would have understood, to a degree. But he couldn't comfort him now, not like he used to. He did sometimes spill his heart out to him, and sometimes the peacefulness was comforting. He hopes it would bring him comfort tonight.

He had to talk to Jackson.

* * *

Robert was feeling awkward. Nobody in their right mind who was nearly in there thirties would want to resort to living with their sister and her new husband. And a husband you'd tried to stop her marrying no less.

But here he was. In her house, cluttering up her spare bedroom.

He hadn't managed to find his feet yet. Getting shot had knocked his confidence right down, not that he'd admit to it though. Although holding that gun to Ross had improved his mood immensely.

But he'd hurt Andy again. Forced Debbie to leave and take her and Andy's children with her. It had left Andy heart broken and naturally he blamed him.

He'd lost Chrissie. He'd hurt her immensely after the affair. He'd never wanted to hurt her. He did love her. But not like he loved… Aaron.

It had taken him a while to admit it to himself. Victoria had worked it out. He loved Aaron.

But he'd hurt him so much. It made him cringe when he thought of those hurtful things he'd hurled at him, the night before he got shot. He wouldn't have blamed Aaron for shooting him. He had threated to kill Aaron that summer, when they were in the lodge and Robert had left him bleeding and tied to a radiator. It made him feel sick, the hurt he had caused.

He knew Aaron hated him. He could see it in his eyes. He'd wanted to buy Diane's share of the pub in hopes of getting closer to him again, but he doubted he ever would.

He just wished he'd realised what him and Aaron had was special, before it was too late.

It seemed fitting that the house was currently filled with people hurting. He could often hear Adam crying through the thin walls. Morning for a son that was never his. He knew it hurt Victoria too, to see him hurting so much and not be able to help him.

Sometimes he felt claustrophobic in this depressing house and just needed to break out. Go for a drive. Anything to escape this pressing melancholy that clung to everyone who entered.

He was getting one of the urges now. An urge to escape. An urge to be somewhere.

Pulling on his coat he slipped out of door. Walking into the village street towards his car.

* * *

Aaron was kneeling on the cold, hard ground of Jackson's grave. He'd spilled his heart out to the headstone. The silence bought him no comfort, it just pressed against him.

The overwhelming sadness that washed over him made it hard to breath. He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest, in his face, in his hands, everywhere. Tears poured down his cheeks, and his head pounded with the rhythm of his laboured breathing. The pain in the cuts on his stomach were excruciating now, but he didn't care about that.

He'd give anything for someone to hold him right that minute and tell him everything was going to be okay. Jackson. Hell, even Robert. But Jackson was dead and Robert didn't care. He'd made that perfectly clear the night he'd been shot.

The image of Robert lying there, his life's blood pooling on the pavement still haunted him to this day. He had hated Robert. He was bad for him. He'd hurt people. But that didn't mean Aaron had stopped loving him. It was impossible.

Aaron shakily got to his feet. Swaying lightly. His outburst of emotion must have taken it out of him.

Aaron trudged out the graveyard. Trying to form a plan of where he could go. Back to France more than likely. Completely lost in his own thoughts.

He didn't see the bright headlights which had illuminated his face. He was consumed with getting out of this village as quickly as possible.

"Aaron?"

That one word broke him out of his thoughts.

* * *

Aaron looked terrible. He had dark circles under his eyes and his shoulders were stooped, it looked like he had the weight of the world upon them. He was staring down at the floor lost in his thoughts.

Robert quickly stopped the car and got out. Walking over to meet his former lover.

"Aaron?"

Aaron looked up startled. Scared his dad had found him. He could feel himself perspiring at the thought. But it wasn't his dad, it was Robert.

Aaron looked even worse up close, Robert thought. He was deathly pale and a thin film of sweat clung to his face. It was clear he had been crying. His eyes were red tinged and swollen.

"Aaron?" Robert repeated, the younger man had just been looking at him wide eyed. "What's wrong?"

Aaron immediately tried to bring his defensives up, but he realised he was to run down.

"Just leave it Rob" Aaron sighed, trying to get past the older man.

Robert was taken aback by how resigned and tired Aaron's voice was.

"I can't, just leave it Aaron! Look at you, you're a mess!" It was then that Robert clocked the hold all. "Are you going somewhere?"

Aaron sighed, he didn't have the energy to argue. "I'm leaving Robert, for good."

"Leaving the village? Why? Do Chas and Paddy know?" It was clear from the shifty and panicked look on Aaron's face that they didn't.

"You can't tell them!" Aaron pleaded. His hand gripping Roberts's jacket desperately. His head was beginning to spin.

Whatever Aaron was going through, it was apparently serious. Robert could feel worry and unease welling up inside him. Something was seriously not right.

"Aaron, what's happened...?" Robert asked slowly.

Aaron looked like he was going to cry, he couldn't form the words to tell Robert why he had to go. His head was spinning faster and faster. Black was beginning to cloud his vision.

Robert noticed Aaron's eye's become unfocused. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Robert caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Aaron?" Robert cried, he was well and truly panicked now. He could feel Aaron's skin burning up beneath his fingers.

Robert knew he couldn't get Chas. From the look in Aaron's eyes when he'd mentioned her, he just knew.

Robert hauled Aaron round to the passenger side of the car and sat him inside. If his temperature was anything to go by he needed to get to the hospital… and fast.

Robert wrestled Aaron's coat off his limp form, trying to cool his body down. It was as he'd chucked the coat into the back of the car, he noticed Aaron's jumper had ridden up.

He could see angry cuts which littered his torso, slowly weeping blood. Cuts which were mingled in with the scars of his past. His past self-harm attempts.

"Oh Aaron…No"


End file.
